Y volveré a buscarte, allí hasta donde estés
by Koap
Summary: El la quiere y la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando después de que ella le acepta, él tiene que matarla? Dramione.


Bueno...Holaa ) Aquí esta mi primer fic en ... Un OneShot de mi pareja favorita, Draco/Hermione...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y escenarios que reconozcan, defínitivamente no son míos. Son de mi comadre. No, mentira. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Ella se lleva el dinero, después de todo... En fin, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, todo lo que no sea de ella es producto de mi imaginación.

Aunque, también está, claro...La fabulosa canción en la que me inspiré al hacer el fic... "El que quiera entender, que entienda" De Mago de Oz. La canción está genial y el grupo también. Les recomiendo escucharla. Un bezaso y espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Estaba molesto. _Fúrico._Quería correr, gritar, saltar, esconderme. Quería romper cosas.

Había formado una "Relación Estable" con una tal Stacy No-se-qué de Slytherin. Incluso había hecho el esfuerzo por dejar de acostarme con otras chicas, a Pansy fue un poco difícil explicarle, pero de una u otra manera lo hice.

Pero lo que me molestaba, era que ¡Ella me había engañado! Claro, siendo sincero, me daba igual lo que esa tipeja hiciera y con quién lo hiciera. Pero yo, Draco Malfoy, cuando decido que tendré una relación seria. ¡Es porque será seria! ¿Con que derecho va y me "engaña"?

Bien, no mentiré a nadie. Todo esto lo hice por un único motivo: Olvidar a alguien. Sé que sonará raro viniendo de Draco _mujeriego_ Malfoy, pero me encapriché con una chica. Lo mas gracioso -trágico- del asunto, es que nunca, ni en un millón de años, la tendría para mí.

Lo intenté todo. La seguí, la conquisté, le hablé, le mandé recaditos, le grité, creo que en algún momento hasta intenté someterla, intenté darle celos con Stacy… ¡Esa chica es de piedra ¡Nada funciona! ¡NADA! Y por mas que lo intenté, por todos los medios posibles e imposibles, antes y después de intentar conquistarla… ¡No logro sacármela de la maldita cabeza!

Pero claro, lo peor de todo era hacer lo que hice (intentar que la chica acabara en mi cama para olvidar de una vez el encaprichamiento), sin que nadie, además de ella, se enterase.

¿Qué pensaría la gente? Podía imaginarme incluso el titular en El Profeta…

¡EXTRA!

**Draco Malfoy, único heredero del estirpe Malfoy, se enamora de una hija de muggles**

Bien, tal vez exagero un poco con El Profeta, pero por lo menos sería un gran impacto para todo el colegio. ¿Pero saben algo? Después de negármelo mil y una veces a mi mismo, llegué a una conclusión: Estoy, en la mas mínima expresión de la palabra, eso sí, un poco enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Así que ahora mismo, con toda la furia que me carcome en este preciso instante, voy a ir a _rogarle_ que me acepte.

Tal vez les sonara algo precipitado. Pero es que ya no lo soporto. La niña me trae loco. Tal vez lo hace a propósito, tal vez no… Pero no soporto ver como se muerde el labio inferior mientras remueve de forma muy sensual el caldero de pociones. Igual que no aguanto la forma en la que cierra los ojos al saborear cada trozo de pastel de chocolate que se lleva a la boca cada viernes a la hora de la cena. No resisto como se antoja de bajar las escaleras justo cuando yo estoy al pie de estas, solo para que le observe las piernas. ¡Ella lo hace apropósito¡Lo sé!

Así que ahora, será mía y listo. Nadie mas podrá tocarla, le tatuaré mi nombre en la frente si hace falta…

-**Propiedad de ****Draco Malfoy-**

Si, a todos les quedaría muy claro. Aunque… ¿Quería que todos supieran que estaba de novio con una Sangre Sucia? Sí, por que no… Unos cuantos golpes de su padre no le caerían mal. Sin mencionar las burlas y rechazos de los de mi casa. Cambio de idea…

**-Tengo dueño,****aléjate-**

Con eso bastaría¿no? Ahora que lo pienso… No creo que ella se deje tatuar la frente… Supongo que con uno que otro chupete en el cuello me tendré que conformar… A eso no se puede negar, no se tiene siquiera que enterar.

Por fin podré lanzarme a besarla sin miedo a que me rechace. Probaré sus labios, su cuello, todo ella. Haré lo que haga falta. Será mía. Si o si.

Dejaré de esconderme en pasillos de la biblioteca, en armarios y escoberos solo para verla pasar. Un par de segundos, es cierto… Pero cuan mágicos se volvían esos pocos segundos…

Cabe aclarar, que a todas estas, en toda mi reflexión… Sigo dando vueltas como un maniaco por todo el colegio… _Buscándola_. Dije que le rogaría y eso haré.

Si me viene con el mismo cuento de que no podemos, de que la gente, de que sus amigos, de que la deje en paz… ¡Es que…! Arrg. Pensarlo me da de todo. Siempre las mismas excusas vacías y carentes de sentido. No se que tanto drama le ve a una aventura a escondidas, es decir ¿¡Qué le cuesta!? Un par de escapadas de las sanguijuelas que tiene por amigos, unas cuantas travesuras, yo la llevo a hurtadillas mi habitación en Slytherin, unos cuantos encontronazos detrás de cualquier estatua… ¿¡Es que no le parece que así es mas excitante todo!?

Pero claro, que mas puedo esperar de Granger, la casta y santurrona Hermione.

Entonces la vi. Bastó que la nombrara en mis pensamientos para que apareciera de la nada. Como siempre hace.

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro. Se veía hermosa. Los colores del arrebol le pintaban la cara de una forma que merecía ser recordada por siempre.

-¡Granger!-La llamé mientras bajaba hacía ella. En cuanto me miró, guardo su libro en la mochila tan rápidamente que no podría asegurar si de verdad lo tuvo fuera en algún momento. Se levantó con parsimonia, como un gato después de su siesta de la tarde. Y se quedó allí, de pie, esperándome.

-Esta vez…-Me quedé a media frase. Y en realidad, no me importó demasiado.

Apenas comencé a hablar, mi espalda chocó violentamente contra la corteza del árbol y unos labios ajenos apresaron los míos. ¿Estaba en el cielo? Ni idea. Pero juraría que de haberlo intentado, podría tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Le respondí el beso casi de inmediato, claro, después de que recobré el sentido. Sabía dulce, besaba despacio y tranquila. Tanto que me resultaba desesperante. Mantuve los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, temiendo que desapareciera si intentaba tocarla (como en muchos sueños...). Ella, por lo visto, harta de la falta de contacto, soltó mis hombros (que aún apresaba contra el árbol) y puso mis manos en sus caderas. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para volverme loco. La acerqué a mi tanto como pude y le comí la boca.

Bajé por la comisura de sus labios, su mandíbula y su oreja hasta su cuello. Deseoso de dejarle la marca de pertenencia en la que tanto pensaba mientras la buscaba.

-Detente, detente.-Me infarté. ¿Qué me detuviera? Seguro ya había se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y me echaría a patadas, como siempre hacía.-Debemos hablar.-No, eso no sonaba nada bien, en lo absoluto.

Solo cuando se sentó de nuevo en el césped y me jaló de la muñeca para que me sentara con ella, me di cuenta de un ligero detalle. Nos habíamos estado besando en un lugar tan público como los jardines del colegio. Los ojos se me dilataron y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Nadie, ni un alma.

-Están en Hogsmeade.-Murmuró.-Malfoy, yo… Es que…-Cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente.- Tú me gustas¿vale? Pero no podemos tener nada, porque yo no debo, porque yo soy Sangre Sucia y tú no. Porque mis amigos me matarían, los tuyos igual y…-Lo dijo todo tan rápido que a duras penas le entendí. Igual después de que dijo "Tú me gustas" se volvió todo tan hermoso que ni siquiera me importó lo que dijo a continuación.

La besé. Quería hacerla callar, así que me aproveché y la besé.

-Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

Ese fue el principio del final.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? – Me preguntó risueña.

-Es sorpresa.

Caminamos por un gran bosque (ya habíamos salido del colegio, nuestra hermosa y secreta relación había durado sin ser descubierta. Excepto, claro, por mi padre… ¿Cómo no lo imaginé en un principio?), llegamos a un gran prado, lleno de matorrales de rosas blancas. Miles y miles de rosas blancas.

Ella estaba radiante de felicidad. Me besó como nunca. No imaginaba nada de lo que pasaría. Mis ojos estaban cristalinos, desde la caminata, incluso mientras le hacía el amor en el prado sobre una improvisada manta de ropas.

Después de vestirnos, yo la abracé y no pude más que llorar en su hombro. ¡Era tan doloroso¡Debía matarla! Yo debía matarla en ese prado. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido y fuerte, ella sin comprender el porqué de mis lágrimas, (primera vez en toda su vida que me veía llorar…) solo me abrazó.

El mundo se me vino encima. Ella estaba ahí, incondicional para mi y yo estaba a punto de matarla. Jamás la volvería a abrazar, no olería otra vez su perfume, no escucharía sus quejas sobre el desastre de mi departamento, no me volvería a cocinar el desayuno, no tiraría cada caja de cigarro que tocara sus manos por el balcón… Siempre detestó ese vicio. No la besaría, no la tocaría, no la olería, no la amaría, no le recordaría cada mañana lo mucho que me gusta verla a mi lado, nunca le diré que paso noches en vela viéndola dormir. Nunca le daré el anillo de compromiso que le compré y que esta bien guardado bajo mi almohada. No le leeré los votos que aún no escribo frente a un cura y toda su familia. No tendremos a Jane Marissa Malfoy Granger ni a Seth Stephen Malfoy Granger. No discutiremos si irán a Slytherin o a Gryffindor. ¡Nada!

Calmé mis lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte. Por ella.

-Hermione-Le dije con voz suave y algo temblorosa.

-¿Dime?-Contestó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, con esos ojos dulces rebosando de cariño. ¡Por qué demonios debía ser tan tierna incluso cuando la iba a matar¡Maldición!

Tomé su mano aún en mi mejilla y susurré.-_**Te amo**_-Ella sonrió como nunca. Esa era la expresión que yo quería que ella tuviera en el rostro para toda la eternidad.-Avada Kedavra.

* * *

Así que aquí estoy, dejando rosas junto a su tumba. Blancas, tan puras como ella y como recordatorio a mi mismo de la atrocidad que cometí. Mis ojos están ya secos, hinchados de tanto llorar. Nunca me lo perdonaré y no tengo intención de que nadie me perdone.

¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Si no la mataba yo, la torturarían hasta la demencia, abusarían de ella, y luego, solo luego de que sufriera todo lo que la harían sufrir, la matarían. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Ahora, a seis meses de aquel terrible día, después de dejarle flores blancas en su tumba., como cada mañana, me dirijo a la estación de trenes.

Un medio muggle, en honor a ella. Adelanté la fila de personas que me miraban ceñudas y me quedé de pie al borde de los rieles, esperando.

Luego de 15 minutos, escuche el rápido traqueteo a la lejanía y vi las luces encendidas del vehículo en movimiento. Esa era la señal. Esperé a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, lo que no demoró mucho, a causa de la terrible velocidad en la que viajaba…

Y me arrojé al tren.

_Y volveré a buscarte  
Allí hasta donde estés..._

* * *

Buenoo...Hasta aquí llego todo... Sniff.. Haganme feliz con un lindo y espectacular Review...Si?  
Se aceptan lechugas, tomates, coles podrídas...Lo que gusten..u.u De todos modos estoy a dieta...xD Me viene bien  
Aunque si les gustó, pues también pueden decirmelo  
Un beso chicas... Dejen un review, salvan a un gato!

Coman **frutas** y **verduras**  
**Crucen **a ambos lados antes de **mirar** la calle.

Koa.-.


End file.
